


Sex Talk

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, mentions crazy space incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to expand on the events I mentioned in my drabble <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/626657">Family Affairs</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Talk

The moment that she is interrupted she realises she should have known better than to try and have a peaceful moment to herself on Serenity but sometimes her shuttle feels less like a sanctuary than she would like and while she still craves solitude she needs it to be in a place that is less confined and that doesn’t remind her so much of her work. When it’s late and the ship is quiet she likes to steal into the empty common areas and enjoy her tea in a space sparser but larger than her own. A place content to be what it is rather than one draped in finery necessary for its function but hiding its form. A place that, even when empty, feels warm and loved. A place where she wants to belong but fears that she doesn’t. Her reveries are often interrupted, it’s the price she has to pay for attempting to seek refuge somewhere that is frequented by the crew and while she is often irritated when someone shows up, this disturbance is more than irritating, this time she feels like she is being punished for trying to claim, even if only for a moment, a small part of the ship as her own.

There are certain people aboard the ship who respect her right to some quiet time and would leave her alone or sit in silence with her and there are others whose dispositions are so infectious that they can draw her away from her thoughts and somehow she is not the least bit resentful but the person who has entered doesn’t fall into either of those categories. Jayne swaggers towards her, it’s definitely a swagger, it’s confident and cocky but somehow it’s also lewd and lumbering. He sits down in a chair and swings his legs up onto the table, dirt raining from his boots as his feet impact. He doesn’t seem at all concerned by the shower of debris but she is mystified by it, they haven’t been planet side in weeks and it should be impossible for there to still be that much dried mud caked to his shoes, if he owned more clothing, she’d be suspicious that he’d been saving these boots for just this moment and the effect that they would have.

He looks a little disappointed that she fails to acknowledge the mess that he’s made, as though she has in some way prevented him from having fun but she might be reading more into it than she should, after all Jayne has a limited set of facial expressions and, she suspects, emotions. He seems to come to terms with his loss and his gives her a churlish look as he leans back in his chair, “Being a companion and all you’re like an expert with the sexing ain’t ya?”

If he is trying to offend her, he is going to need to work a lot harder than that, “If you are implying that I have had training in multiple ways of pleasuring a person, then the answer is yes.”

Jayne looks like his head may explode from that information alone and she tries not to notice that he grunts and shifts his pants, “Yeah you ain’t no nun so I’m thinkin’ you ain’t too delicate ta hear what I got ta say.”

She has the feeling that her theory about being punished is about to be confirmed, “And that would be?”

He leans over in a conspiratorial way and delivers his words with childlike glee, “I just caught some peoples havin’ at it.” 

“I don’t know how to break it to you Jayne but Zoe and Wash have sex a lot, I’m surprised you’ve not caught them before.”

“Do you think I’d be telling you ‘bout them. I don’t even like to figure on them two, she probably makes him wear a dress,” he looks uncomfortable at the thought.

“You’re just frightened that she has better equipment than you do and before you offer, I do not wish to inspect yours.”

“Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si. What has everyone on this ship got against my man parts?”

“I’m sure they are perfectly nice,” he actually preens at her small concession. “So are you going to tell me who it was?”

He seems pleased at her interest, “It was the Tams.”

“Jayne,” she admonishes, “I think you’ve let your imagination run away with you, they are very affectionate with one another that’s all.”

“Gorramit woman, do you think I’m ya bun dah? I know their all affectionate but I also know sex when I see it and they weren’t comforting each other they were nekkid and ruttin’ like dogs in heat. He weren’t taking advantage neither she was on toppa him wigglin’ an’ hollerin’ an’ beggin’ for more.”

She has to admit that it would seem that Jayne does indeed know sex when he sees it, “Do they know you saw them?”

“Don’t reckon so, they weren’t focused on a thing but what they were doin’ and I stood there a while and all,” he says the last bit with pride that it doesn’t deserve.

“That’s really not appropriate Jayne.”

“Neither was what they were doin’.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you are concerned by what you saw?”

He gives her a look that is probably as close to earnest as Jayne ever finds himself, “I don’t know what they teach ya’ll on the central planets but I’ve a mind to thinkin’ it ain’t right. I weren’t raised fancy or nuttin’ and I ain’t had much schoolin’ but me ma taught me that ya don’t rut ya ma and ya don’t rut ya sister neither.”

It’s hard to imagine that Jayne had a mother or that any work went into raising him but it seems someone went to the trouble to try to teach him some rudimentary details of right and wrong, she wonders if his mother never got around to covering killing and maiming or if he’d just stopped paying attention by then. 

“If you find this so offensive why did you seem so excited when you started telling me about it?”

He gives her a look that suggests he suspects that she doesn’t understand the most basic concepts in life, “It was still sex an’ if I ain’t havin’ it, watchin’ is the next best thing. They may be pasty and annoyin’ but they ain’t above gettin’ sweaty and a man can respect that and I don’t got a whole lotta choice on this boat, I’d rather watch ‘em at it than Zoe and Wash, unless you wanna let me into your shuttle to see how the professionals do it.” His words are accompanied by a lascivious grin and she narrows her eyes at him.

“I would never let anyone watch me with my clients.”

“Oh I ain’t talking about no clients.”

“I’m not having sex with anyone else.”

He outright laughs at her, “You think you’re subtle with the looks an’ the smiles an’ the touchin’ but you ain’t, the whole ship knows that you and little Kaylee are at it like rabbits.”

“What Kaylee and I do or do not do is none of your business.”

He stands before replying, “I don’t see why ya gotta be all secret ‘bout it, we all know it’s goin’ on and no-one cares.” She is about to protest but he continues, “Ya can deny it if ya want but we both know that the moment I leave you are going to find her and tell her about this while ya sex her up.”

Her only response is an enigmatic smile. She remains seated at the table until well after he leaves and goes as far as to check that he is definitely in his bunk but then she does exactly as he predicted. 


End file.
